thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomai Draig
Overveiw Name: Tomai Draig Nickname: Mistress of Flames Race: Demon Age: 17 Height: 5'10" (178 cm) Weight: 198 lbs (90 kg) Weapon: Fire, and Dragon parts FIghting Style: Agressive Birthdate: July 14th Likes: Battle Dislikes: Her half-sister Tonda Appearance Tomai has a lean build. She has blood-red hair and violet eyes. She generaly keeps her hair ina pony tail so it is out of her face during battle. Her teeth can also become like fangs and her nails like claws .She has silver ram like horns. She also has a pair of red and silver wings with an 18ft wing span when completly extended. She also as an 14 ft red tail with a few silver scales and a mace like bone stucter at the end. She wears a silver short-sleved mid-drift shirt, she also wears a scarlet vest with a silver trim, both the shirt and the vest have speacial slits in them to allow her wings to come out of. She also has a red scarlet skirt with a silver trim her skirt also has a slit in it to allow her tail to come out of. She also wears a pair of scarlet stockings with silver skulls. She also wears a pair of silver sneakers that allow her to always be comfterble. She also has a pair of silver fingerless gloves. Personality Tomai is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark to any comment. Tomai is very resopnseable and is never one to make rash desision. Tomai loves too be alone and read but if she has too will go on any mission her teams needs to finish. Tomai often gives her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. Tomai can show some emotion to those who are close too her, that is if she lets them get close too her. She can also be very cold and does not care if someone dies. She usualy hides her true emotions and sometime might even cry herelf too sleep. Battle Tomai is a demon and has unique powers. Tomai generaly uses her dragon parts as her weapons. Her claws, tail and her horns. She can use her wings too fly at the same speed of a jet. The scales on Tomai's tail and wings are fire-proof and she can use them to prevent her from any fire based attackes and are increadably strong and difficult to cut. Fire Attacks Fire Breath- Tomai's basic ability is too breathe fire. Fire Bullets- Tomai can shot bullets if fire from her mouth. Fire Claws: Tomai ignites her claws in flames, thereby increasing the power of her swipes. Fire Ball: Tomai creates a massive ball of fire in her heands and trows it at her enemy causing a massive explosion. Meteor Wing: Tomai flaps her wings and throws small flaming meteors from them which explode upon impact. Fire Storm: Tomai flaps her wings, releasing a stream of flames from them. Fire Hurricane: Tomai creates a huge tornado of fire by using her Fire Breath while spining she then throws it at her enemies. Fire Blast: Tomai inflames herself and charges at her opponent, she then grabs them, flies up and hurles them to the ground. Cold Fire Cold Flame: Tomai breathes an icy cold blue flame. Cold Fire Bullets: Tomai can shot freezing bullets if fire from her mouth. Cold Fire Claws: Tomai ignites her claws in icy cold flames, thereby increasing the power of her swipes. Cold Fire Ball: Tomai creates a massive ball of freezing fire in her hands and throws it at her enemy causing a massive explosion. Cold Fire Storm: Tomai flaps her wings, releasing a stream of freezing flames from them. Cold Fire Hurricane: Tomai creates a huge tornado of cold fire by using her Cold Flame while spinning she then throws it at her enemies. Cold Fire Blast: Tomai inflames herself with her cold flames, and charges at her opponent, she then grabs them, flies up and hurles them to the ground. Category:Fanon Character Category:Tomai's Stuff